


Sharing a Bed

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma doesn't want to share a bed anymore and Kuroo makes a life changing realization.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of the Akaashi/Kenma roommate series. Just some cute added fluff for your enjoyment.

His words shouldn't hurt as much as they do but right now they feel like a punch in the gut. Kuroo knows his brain is overreacting but he can't help it. He doesn't even know why it's overreacting. He feels incredibly hurt, confused and stupid all at the same time. 

Kenma didn't want to share a bed with him anymore, but that was ridiculous. They had shared a bed pretty much their whole lives. Ever since they were little kids. He didn't know what the big deal was. Sure, they were grown ups now but he didn't see that as a reason to just abandon their late night cuddles. But then again, if Kenma wasn't comfortable sharing a bed with him anymore, then he wasn't going to force him. He just wanted to know why. 

"What? Why not? Do I smell or something?" Kuroo teased, trying to use humor as a way to mask the hurt he felt. 

Kenma scrunched up his nose, his eyes still focused on his game. 

"Kuroo, we're both adults now. No offense, but I don't want to sleep in a bed that you fucked someone in… even if you do wash the sheets." 

Kuroo felt his face turn ten shades redder. Did Kenma really think Kuroo was going to bring home some random stranger to fuck? That would be ridiculous. Besides, he didn't even want to fuck anybody. Despite his 'playboy' persona all throughout highschool he was never actually interested in anybody. Even now, he doubted that he would ever really be interested in anyone. Well, anyone except… Kenma…

Kuroo's brain went haywire for a brief moment while he internally freaked out. He couldn't be interested in Kenma. That was impossible. Kenma was his best friend. There was no way he would ever like Kenna as more than a friend. That would ruin everything. He couldn't. He couldn't. He coul-

"Kuroo." Kenma's soft voice brought him back to reality, but only for a moment. 

The blond was staring up at him with a concerned gaze that made his heart hurt. He looked so beautiful, Kuroo thought. He had always looked so beautiful. Why was Kuroo just barely noticing this? How long had he actually liked Kenma.. and why had his stupid brain never informed him of something THIS IMPORTANT. 

"I…" Kuroo's voice trailed off, his head spinning with thoughts, "I-I have to do something." 

Before Kenma could even open his mouth to speak, Kuroo had darted back into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, which was covered in those stupid glow in the dark stars that you could get at arcades. He remembered the day him and Kenma brought them home. They had stayed up all night trying to arrange them in a way that would be perfect, but it was useless. No matter how hard they tried, they were still either way to close or too far apart. 

Kuroo felt stupid. Part of him knew this day would come. The day when they actually grew up and moved away from each other. The day one of them would actually get into a relationship with someone else. He had tried to prolong it. Tried to keep Kenma close to him by convincing him that he needed a roommate. Little did he know, he was just making his situation worse. Kenma wasn't his and he was foolish for even thinking that he was. What if Kenma actually got into a relationship. The question had always been burned into the back of his mind but it was something he never really thought to address. He always tried to convince himself that that day would never come, or if it did he'd be perfectly fine with it. He wasn't. He was very far from fine. 

"Kuroo?" 

A sharp knock at the door brought Kuroo away from his sulking. It was at that moment he realized that he had pretty much ran away from his conversation with Kenma. Part of him longed to open the door.. to explain that he would never be with anyone because all he wanted to do was be with Kenma. But another part (the more rational part of his brain) told him to just curl up in the blankets and disappear. He didn't have to face Kenma. He could just lay there and die of dehydration. 

"Kuroo, open the door," Kenma huffed, jiggling the handle. 

Kuroo sighed and swallowed whatever tiny ounce of pride he had left before getting up and opening the door. Standing there was Kenma, his face twisted with concern. 

"Are you-" Kenma began but was immediately cut off by Kuroo's rambling. 

"Look, I swear I'm not gonna fuck anyone, ok? I know I watch a lot of porn and I'm an adult but I don't want to fuck anyone! I don't like the idea of bringing some random guy home just to have sex. I'd rather just jerk off instead!" 

Kenma closed his mouth (which was previously hanging open at Kuroo's confession) and stared down at the floor. 

"Look if…" Kuroo swallowed thickly, the lump in his throat just getting larger, "i-if you don't want to share a bed anymore that's fine but… I'm not just gonna bring home some random guy to fuck, ok?" 

"It's not just that." Kenma mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze. "You're probably gonna get a boyfriend sooner or later and I don't want to be an awkward 3rd wheel." 

"Kenma, you'd never be a 3rd wheel." 

"Your best friend who sleeps in your bed at night is a huge 3rd wheel." Kenma pointed out. 

"Kenma I-" Kuroo began but stopped himself. He wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going but it was already too late. "I'm not going to get a boyfriend. I don't want one." 

"Bullshit," 

"It's not bullshit. I'm just not interested." 

"So what? You're just going to be alone forever?" 

"No… maybe.." 

"Kuroo." 

"Ok, maybe I am interested in someone but I already know that he's never going to like me back so it doesn't matter." 

A strange silence fell between the two boys. Kuroo bit his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from the burning sensation in his chest. He felt nauseous, like he was going to puke or something. 

"Who is it?" 

Kenma's voice was so quiet, Kuroo could barely hear him. 

"What?" 

"Who are you interested in?" Kenma asked, his voice slightly louder.

"I… N-No one…" 

"Kuroo," 

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Kuroo mumbled, crossing his arms. 

"This isn't middle school, Kuroo. You can tell me." 

"No, I can't," 

"Technically, you can." 

"I can't," 

"Why not?" 

"Because," 

"Because?" Kenma urged, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Because I can't." 

"Kur-" 

"Because it's you, ok?" Kuroo shouted, startling Kenma a bit, "I'm a stupid idiot, who fell in love with his stupid best friend who's probably never going to like him back because he's stupid and this is just stupid!" 

A few moments of silence passed between the two before Kenma spoke up. 

"I'm not stupid." 

"I.. I didn't mea-" 

Kenma cut him off by standing on his tippy toes and giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

"You're not stupid either… you're just a dumbass." 

Kuroo felt like his face was on fire and his insides were melting but from that day on, Kenma never had an issue sharing a bed with him.


End file.
